


Unité mirage, unité chimérique

by Aleydis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleydis/pseuds/Aleydis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand le miroir se brise et que Cersei prend conscience que rien n'est comme avant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unité mirage, unité chimérique

Il était son miroir, son exact reflet, son double parfait,

Elle se voyait dans chacun de ses gestes, se retrouvait dans chacun de ses sourires, s’entendait parler avec sa voix.

Ils étaient deux mais ne faisait qu’un,

Ils étaient deux au lieu d’être un.

Elle entendait son cœur battre à la place du sien, sentait sa peur et ses espérances.

Elle était lionne et il était lion, invincibles et dorés, ils régnaient sur leur monde,

Elle était sa reine et lui son chevalier.

Il était l’air qu’elle respirait,

Il était son double, sa moitié, cette mâle version d’elle même qui s’avèrerait être une pâle version d’elle-même.

Il avait juré de la protéger mais n’avait pas su se protéger,

Il lui était revenu tel un étranger, elle avait changé, il avait changé, ils avaient changé,

Trop longtemps séparés, à jamais divisés...

Perdue l’harmonie, perdue l’entité, à jamais envolée la complémentarité,

Elle le voyait tel qu’il était désormais : il n’était pas le double qu’elle avait espéré, il n’était pas cette moitié parfaite.

Elle avait perdu ses illusions, s’était réveillée de sa torpeur. Elle était seule désormais.


End file.
